Dangerous Love
by born-at-night
Summary: AU, Lyanna got married to Robert Baratheon, but at the night of her first son's birth, secrets are spilled. Lyanna Stark x Oberyn Martell.
1. Chapter 1

Lyanna screamed so loud she was sure it could be heard all the way to The North. The screams rang through the walls in Storm's End, and her cries flowed in the halls. She was spread out on the huge bed in her chambers, a few pillows at her neck, and many thick sheets underneath her. It was very important that the bed didn't get completely tainted.

She had suddenly broken waters while she was walking in the woods. She had been walking alone for once; because of her new chambers, her windows were now at the ground floors, and were easier for her to climb out unnoticed.

Ever since she had gotten with child, people had centered on her health and the safety of the baby. The maester had insisted that her chambers should be relocated to the ground floors, so she did not have to climb the stairs. Other than that, she was almost never allowed to be alone. It was lucky some of the guards had found her lying in the dirt, just outside the forest.

She felt the pain starting again; it came in waves. It started in her lower back, then burned through her stomach, then continued down to her lower parts, and ended somewhere in her legs. She let out an abysmal cry, deep in her throat, and the maester told her to take a deep breathe, and think of Robert waiting outside. The tears rolled down her cheeks.

Robert Baratheon. He was waiting outside the door, waiting to see his new-born child. The thought made her nauseous. When she was done giving birth, he would march inside the room, probably drunk, take the baby from her arms, to show it, proudly, to the people in the castle. Just the thought of his ugly, stinking hands on her baby, nearly made her sick.

Those filthy hands, Robert's hands, were clay compared to _his_ hands. _His_ hands..

Lyanna's mind wandered for a while, imagining the soft feeling of his hands on her body. She loved the way their hands had looked when they had been entwined: Her pale, cold skin, against his hand, olive coloured and warm..

Her breath suddenly slowed, and she could hear the maester praising her for calming down.

"Keep going, my Lady, and it will be over soon. Keep breathing slowly, the way you just did now." He said, not sounding that reassuring at all .

"Aaaarrrggg!" Lyanna shrieked, as a sharp pain coursed thru her body once again.

She tried to remember his eyes, the eyes that somehow reminded her of an animal's eyes, a dangerous predator, yet protecting. The deep, black ponds she had fallen in love with.

Her breathing slowed down a bit again.

"Yes, that's it Lyanna." The maester chanted.

As she closed her eyes once more, embracing the pain, she thought of his hands on her swollen belly. She pretended for a moment that he was in the room with her, holding her, kissing her on her long, brown hair. She could almost hear him whispering near her ear:

"Lya, I will see you again"

The way he had whispered before kissing her goodbye, the last time she saw him, seven months ago.

The pain was agonizing, and she was relieved when she felt the baby 'fall' from her, and upon hearing the wail coming from it, filling the sizzling room.

Suddenly the room went silent. One could still hear the baby yowling quietly, but the people were dead silent.

Lyanna came to her senses, and looked up between her spread legs, trying to see, and panicking slightly.

"I want my baby." She stuttered.

One of the maids turned around to face her. Lyanna met a pale face with frightened eyes.

"It's a boy, my Lady, but his.. His.."

"What is wrong?! LET ME SEE HIM!" She commanded.

The maester turned around, and handed her the bundle with her son, stiffly and without making a single sound.

She felt the soft bundle in her arms, and heard the lax breathing of the baby in it. As she looked in his eyes for the first time, she felt her whole being, body and soul, melting together in a single intensity of love. She could feel the warmth burning inside of her, and she loved her son from that moment, and knew that she would love him forever. But she saw something else in his dark eyes, something familiar…

She froze in an instant, as her eyes travelled upon her child. There was one thing about him that was impossible not to see:

He had dark olive skin.

Robert, the big brute, entered the room on the second, laughing, and demanded to she his heir.

"I'm curious to meet the strong boy, who can make my Lyanna scream from the bedroom louder than I can…"

He stopped midsentence, glaring at the child nurturing in her arms. His facial expression went from surprised, confused, sad and then to downright fury. This was the emotion she knew furthermost on his face, and she held the child closer, desperately trying to look for an escape. Robert's face grew redder by the instant, his knuckles white.

Luckily the maester laid a hand on Robert's shoulder, just as he took a step towards the bed.

"My Lord, it would not be right.., The Seven tells us that a mother and her new-born child are sacred!" He said trembling.

Robert stopped, hesitating, and looked at the baby for a while longer, then at Lyanna. She met his eyes and saw the betrayal he felt towards her. She held his gaze, and felt his fury upon her, before he turned around and called in five of the men outside.

"FIND HIM!" He roared so loud the baby started to cry again.

The men looked utterly confused, and one dared to ask:

"Who, my Lord?"

"PRINCE OBERYN MARTELL!"


	2. Chapter 2

"NOO! Robert, I.. It isn't.. Don't-" Lyanna was cut of by Robert marching towards the bed, pushing away the maester standing in his way, so he fell to the floor.

Lyanna was holding the child close to her chest, every muscle in her body tensed up.

Robert's huge face came so close to hers, that she could both feel and smell his breath. It smelt of vine and rot as usual. His big, bushy, black beard touched her left cheek.

"Don't you dare try telling me this isn't _the snake's _bastard!"

He roared, spiting in her face.

"I know this is _the viper's_ doing!" Robert spit the name out, like the bare words were venomous. He pointed to the child in her arms.

"He even has his cold, viper eyes Lyanna.."

In that moment Robert suddenly looked more sad than mad, and he stared at the child for a while, with an empty expression on his face. For a moment the room was quiet, beside from the sounds the baby made nursing. Then Robert's face turned pink again, his breath rapid, his knuckles white.

"How could you do this Lyanna? To us? My brother tolled me something was up, but I could not believe him. HOW?!"

He yelled so loud, Lyanna jumped in the bed, giving her a sharp pain from her back and stomach. The baby started crying.

She suddenly felt how weak she really was. She had just given birth for 20 hours, and thou she felt like killing Robert at this moment, she doubted her strength in doing so.

She looked at Robert intensely, trying to inflict him pain with her eyes, hoping he could feel her anger and defiance. Something changed in Robert's eyes, like he was speculating on something.

"Did he rape you?" He asked in a calm, cold voice.

Without thinking about the consequences, and the volume of her voice, she shouted in Robert's face:

"NO! HE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

Robert looked to the maester:

"Would you be so kind as to hold the bastard for a few moments," he asked, trying to control his fury, thou it didn't go well.

The maester took the child from Lyanna's arms, just in time to miss the blow from Robert's right hand. The sound of his massive hand slapping her cheek, resonated in the small room. One of the maids couldn't hold back a small cry, as they watched from the door.

The blow had hit part of her lip, and she could taste the blood in her mouth. She turned her head, facing Robert, her eyes was cold and piercing, like an ice pick. But she didn't utter a sound. She would not give him that satisfaction.

"I have never raped you Lya!"

"And how would you know? You are drunk half of the time." She answered emotionlessly.

He looked to her, then to the maester.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Lyanna, my sweet wife. Perhaps carrying that _thing_ inside of you for so long has poisoned your mind. But I promise you I will make this right, starting with killing _The Red Viper of Dorne_."

"Good luck with that." Lyanna whispered, though she felt a slight sting inside. She knew Oberyn, she knew his fighting skills, and she knew Roberts. There were nothing to be afraid of, Oberyn had the upper hand, but still she felt very uneasy.

Robert turned around and went for the door.

"My Lord, what of the child?" The maester murmured from the corner of the room, holding the child in his arms.

Lyanna tensed up all over her body. She tried to get out of the bed, fighting to sit up properly, but she was to weak.

"Robert, I'm sorry, just don't hurt him! It's not his fault!"

"I guess the most human thing to do, would be to kill him now.."

Robert's statement had the maids gasping and the maester stood like a stone statue, unable to cope with what he just heard. Lyanna screamed in terror, and wailed while trying to get out of the bed. Robert waited until she hit the floor to act.

"Help her back up girls," he called to the two maids in he doorway. They put her back in bed, all while she was crying and fighting.

"Nothing would please me more than to feed that brown, little bastard to my dogs, but I do hear that Oberyn is quite fond of his bastards, and it doesn't hurt to have a bit of leverage."

Robert's face darkened:

"At least for now." He added.

The maester slowly handed Lyanna the child, and went quickly out of the door. He signalled the two maids, that they too should be on their way. Robert stood alone in the doorway. He gave Lyanna one last, unpleasant look, before opening his mouth:

"I love you Lyanna," he said before shutting the door behind him, followed by the sound of the key locking the door.

"You don't know what love is.." She sighed to herself.

For the first time since the birth, she was alone with her baby. Though her heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel the panic creep in on her, she took a deep breath and looked at her baby for a moment.

He was sleeping on her arm, taking in tiny breaths. His skin looked so dark on her pale one. She gently touched the skin on his small chest, put her hand there, and felt his breathing. He was perfect, she thought to herself, smiling. Her hand traveled up to his hair. For a newly born baby, he did have a lot of hair on his head. The hair was pitch black, and very soft. He looked so much like Oberyn, she thought; it would have been impossible to pass him off as Robert's son.

Suddenly the boy opened his eyes, looking directly into Lyanna's. She was taken by surprise, and when she looked into his eyes, it was like looking into Oberyn's.

Lyanna was taken aback, back to the first time she had meet him:

"Prince Oberyn Martell.." She whispered, with a smile on her lips.

**Thank you for keeping up with my story! The next chapter will be a flashback of how Oberyn and Lyanna meet, and the child came to be ;] **

**This is my first fanfiction, and I don't write English so well, I hope you can bear with me :] **

**I would like to thank my tumblr darlings (rhoynishblood) and (queen-of-the-rhoynar) for helping me getting started, and for supporting me, you are my sun and stars.**


End file.
